I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It
by lovetowritealways
Summary: Response to pyrolyn-776's survey challenge. Tess is the little rich girl that gets everything she wants, but is there more to her than meets the eye? And Jason, the loveable airhead, is he capable of intellectual thoughts? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it_**

(This is in response to one of my friends challanges. **pyrolyn776**, thanks for this. oh and **ukranianmira** im tagging you for the next person to write one of these.. read the rules on queen's profile.)

_Once a cheater, always a cheater _ Tess Tyler thought as she stared at the tabloid in her hands.

Slowly she set it down on the glass countertop of her desk and turned back to her bed.

She sighed as she finished packing up her suitcase and setting it by her door.

That made it a total of 4 suitcases, she counted. She then flopped on the bed, exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

About 5 states over, Jason was just finishing up on his packing.

"Hu? Wow, I planned on having more stuff" he quietly stated to himself. "Guess i don't need that much for camp"

Scratching his head, he put the suitcase at the foot of his bed and picked up the nearest thing he could find to read.

He glanced down at the cover of the Y! Magazine he had just picked up and immediately a frown crossed over his brow.

_Poor girl, _he thought, _when is she going to find a guy that doesn't cheat? It's just sad how she always gets tied up to the guys that cheat. She needs to find herself a good boy that wont hurt her like all the others. I mean, it's not as if she's ugly, and she is rich. Not that that matters alot. Oh well._

Throwing the magazine back on the desk, he laid down on the bed and just stared at his ceiling, thinking of what's to come at camp.

_Camp Rock. Last time I was there, I connected with two of the most amazing friends any guy could ask for. Now they want me to teach there? I don't teach. I'm an airhead. Well at least I'm not doing it by myself. _He thought as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before it was time to get on the plane.

Eventually, he dozed off to sleep and dreamt of what camp would bring to his life.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't exactly plan this chapter, it just came to me. I hope you like it. Review. and special thanks to **pyrolyn776 **for all her help. She is the one who has helped me put the story up and the one who is graciously taking the time out of her day to add this chapter since i dont exactly know how to yet. Thankyou!!

Tess woke up with a start as she heard her alarm clock ring.

She didn't feel that good today. Almost as if she was going to hurl.

She quickly swung her legs over the side of her bed and then groaned.

"Urgh, maybe that was a bit too quick." She stated to no one in particular.

Holding her stomach, she headed to the bathroom as quick as she could without moving too quick.

It's a good thing I have an adjoining bathroom. Tess thought as she finally reached the door. Opening it, she looked herself in the mirror and immediately rushed to the toilet. As she threw up, she couldn't help but think where her mother was.

_Does she hear that I'm throwing up? Does she care?_ These were all the questions that were running through her head. She hated that her mother was never home. She hated it that her mothers music meant more to her than her own daughter. She especially hated that she didn't have the time to be a mom but instead she was just a mother to her.

As she finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she got up, brushed her teeth, and slowly walked down the stairs.

As she entered the kitchen, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Oh God, please no!_ She thought. _Please no more hurling._ And then see saw it. The reason for her queasiness.

**keepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreading**

Across a few hundred miles, Jason had just woken up.

He was in a strangely happy mood. He was never happy when he woke up. He was happy about ten minutes after he woke up, not when he opened his eyes.

_Strange, _he thought_, oh well, must have been a really good dream, although I have no idea what it would be about._

He stepped off his bed, headed to the bathroom, and preceded in his normal routine of shower, brush teeth, blow dry, straighten, and eat.

After all that was done, he met up with the rest of the guys in the living room, everyone ready to leave for camp.

He helped everyone load all the stuff in the limo, along with his luggage, and they were off to a new adventure of Camp Rock.

I know the jason part sucked, but i didn't really know how to describe it. R&R please. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im so glad you guys like the story. I didn't think it was going to be this good, but i didn't expect to have this much fun writing. special thanks to **pyrolyn776 **who is teaching me how to upload as i write this, and to my sister, **Ukranianmira** who got me on the computer to actually type.

On the fridge, there was a note. A note was never a good thing. A note meant that my mother had to go somewhere. I hated those notes. They were always on this little flowered piece of paper, and they always smelled really good, like the smell would help the bad news go away. I inched forward, slowly. I didn't want to read it, but I knew I had to. Somehow I always hoped that one day it would turn out to be a normal note, a note that said something like _Going to the store, be home later. Love Mom._ It was never that kind of note. She opened it up, unwillingly taking in a whiff of the Secret perfume that her mother decided to use this time. _Hu, pretty good smell, _she thought subconsciously, _not good enough though, _her other half finished for her. Not wasting any more time, she glanced down at the stationary in her hand and started reading.

_**Dear Tess,**_

_**I'm so so sorry, I know that I say that a lot, but I really mean it.**_

_**I wasn't planning on this trip, it sort of just happened. **_

_Ya like every other one does _Tess thought to herself and continued reading.

_**My manager called me at six and just told me that I had to make a guest appearance on Opera. **_

_**I'll be home in about two weeks.**_

_**And don't worry about camp. I gave Rebrto instructions on how to get there and to get you there on time.**_

_**I'll try and make it to Final Jam.**_

_**Love, Mom**_

_Why does she even bother to sign mom? _Tess questioned herself_, I mean, its not like she is much of one, she even said so in her note. And why does she bother apologizing anymore? I've heard enough apologies from her to last me a life time. _As she was thinking, she had subconsciously gotten out milk, cereal, a bowl, and a spoon and had started eating. As she finished her thought, she set the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, turned it on, and put the cereal back in place along with the milk. It took her less than a minute to do all this and when she was done, she headed to her room to get ready for her trip to Camp Rock.

Jason sat bored in the limo. _Why did it always have to take such a long time to reach a place? And why did he have to be there a day before all of the campers? Oh ya because he was going to teach. _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nate and Shane bickering. _What is with those two? They seem to always be bickering. _"Hey guys, are we there yet?" Jason asked, being the "airhead" that he was. "NO!" both of the guys shouted at him and returned to bickering. _Why do they have to be so mean about it? _Jason mused as he sat quiet in the limo. After about five minutes he heard something that finally caught his attention. "Wait, what did you just say?" He directed the question at Nate, who had just finished ranting on and on to Shane. "I said that he'll have fun at Camp Rock, and hopefully he'll learn some manners while he's there and had a break from us" Nate stated meekly. "We're not going with him?" Jason practically shouted. "I thought that we were all going together. Plus I want to make a birdhouse!" he stated, getting more and more upset by the minute. "Shane seriously needs too cool down and get his head in gear. He needs to learn how not to walk off sets all the time and stop being so angry. I don't think that us being at camp with him will help him change." Nate explained. "I don't mind" The third boy finally piped up. "In fact, I don't even want to go to Camp Rock. Why should I suffer by myself? I like Jason's idea of all of us participating like you had originally planned." Shane finished off his though. Nate looked at them, nodded his head and said, "Fine, all of us go. But Shane, you have to straighten out your act." "Whatever" was heard as a reply and everyone shut up for the rest of the ride, each boy in their own thoughts.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. review please.


	4. intermission

**This is an intermission sort of thing. Im having a hard time writting right now with school starting and all that so... this wasn't written by me but i found this to be great! and hopefully i'll post something new this week. Oh and this is like pg13 rated for language and some use of words.. not ment for anyone under 14. **

Your close friends become strangers, lollipops turn into cigarettes, the innocent ones turn into sluts, homework goes in the trash, soda becomes vodka, kisses turn into sex. Remember when getting high meant swinging on the playground? When protection meant wearing a helmet? When the worst thing you could get from girls/guys were cooties? Dads shoulders were the highest place on earth and mom was your hero? Your worst enemies were your siblings, race issues were about who ran the fastest, the only drug you knew was cough medicine, wearing a skirt didn't make you a slut, the only thing that hurt you was skinned knees, and goodbyes only meant until tomorrow? And we couldn't wait to grow up.

" Do you remember?

**I cried as i read this because its so true.. As kids we long to be grown up and as grown ups we long to be kids. Its funny how life turns out. I really hope you guys liked that and ill get something new posted really soon.**


End file.
